


Игры по правилам и без

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Rating: NC17, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось и одновременно полетело к чертям, когда кто-то попытался украсть коллекционный старинный меч Утера Пендрагона...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры по правилам и без

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Merlin Secret Santa Challenge - 2013

В мире бизнеса существует пять необходимых и достаточных правил, которых следует придерживаться, чтобы оставаться на плаву. И у каждого из нас есть выбор: или следовать им, и быть успешным и при деньгах, или стараться обойти, надеясь на удачу или судьбу, но здесь никто не гарантирует, что в следующее мгновение вы не окажетесь среди отбросов общества. И если эти правила еще не висели в помпезной рамке на стене в его кабинете, то это была только лишь его собственная заслуга, больше похожая на угрозу или вызов отцовской воле. Но вся беда в том, что вызов обычно тем и ограничивался, напоминая, скорее, мелкую диверсию, чем что-то по-настоящему значимое. А правила… рамка и отливающие величественным золотом буквы и так давно отпечатались в его памяти – месте, куда более надежном и назойливом, чем стена в кабинете.

На круглую сцену, которую организаторы вечера назвали «пусковой кнопкой» из-за ее расположения и значимости в центре большого богато украшенного зала, взобрался пухлый, очень похожий на блестящий елочный шар, второй заместитель отца. В его руках красовался полупустой бокал шампанского, что могло вызвать определенные толки о неуважении, проявленном к Утеру Пендрагону и всем собравшимся, если бы к нему в ту же секунду услужливо не подскочила Гвен и не наполнила бокал до краев. Это была ее работа – следить, чтобы все в зале оказались довольны и не нашли повода для сплетен и недовольства. Она и Леон, который отвечал за грубые методы воздействия на гостей, были службой безопасности и преданными людьми компании. Леон – лично Утера, Гвен – Морганы, которая не скрывала своего намерения быть в курсе всего. И Артур не был против, имея намерение в будущем, возможно, поделить управление компанией поровну с сестрой. Этой компанией, отцовской. 

Мистер Хольцер завел стандартную и оттого нудную речь об итогах уходящего года, поминал словом каждого из более-менее значимых гостей в зале, сально улыбался им, кивал, шутил, и Артур мысленно похвалил его за отличную память – лично он всегда сложно заучивал тексты, которые составляли его подчиненные. Сцена, выполненная в белых и красных тонах, напоминала большой торт в конусах сливок, а мистер Хольцер в своем черном смокинге и блестящем черном же парике походил на виноградину – как завершающий торт штрих. Очень стильно. Зал можно было сравнить с детским калейдоскопом, а гости вполне могли бы принять участие в модном показе праздничных нарядов «Зима и много денег 2013». Артур жалел, что ему не пришло в голову уговорить отца сделать маскарад, можно было развлечь себя угадыванием персонажей по костюмам, потому что сейчас он откровенно скучал. Утер с внимательной вежливостью слушал, сохраняя на лице стандартную деловую маску, Морганы видно не было, а деловые партнеры отца Артура интересовали мало. Но он по статусу должен был находиться среди них, пока идут поздравления, и только после имел возможность присоединиться к своим друзьям. Сначала жизнь отца, а потом, если успеет, своя собственная. 

До Нового Года осталось три часа, до нарушения первого отцовского правила два часа сорок минут, а до нажатия «пусковой кнопки» в судьбе Артура и вовсе считанные секунды. Поэтому когда у Леона зазвонил телефон, а после короткого разговора выступил пот на лбу, Артур не сильно удивился. Была ли это скука, интуиция или вообще судьба, задумываться он не стал.

***

Утер по праву гордился четырьмя вещами в своей жизни: своей компанией, созданной почти с нуля, хоть и на деньги семьи; своим сыном, который был еще слишком молод со всеми вытекающими последствиями, но обещал в будущем стать достойным наследником; своей дочерью, деловой хваткой равной ему самому; и своей коллекцией старинного оружия и амуниции. Это были более двухсот уникальных экземпляров разной степени сохранности, принадлежащие к различным эпохам – от совсем древних до относительно недавних, содержащиеся в строгом порядке и наилучшем уходе и охраняемые строжайшим образом. За своими деньгами Утер и то следил меньше. Жемчужиной коллекции были мечи, по оценкам экспертов, шестого века – три великолепных клинка, один из которых, по слухам, мог оказаться легендарным Экскалибуром. Утер заполучил его в день рождения сына, что считал очень символичным, хоть обычно не верил во всякие совпадения и прочие знаки.

И вот теперь тот самый «Экскалибур» попытались украсть в самый разгар вечера. Преступник был схвачен прямо на месте преступления с мечом в руках, и начальник охраны, сопровождая Утера и Артура в кабинет, выразил искреннее недоумение, как тому это вообще удалось сделать, намекая, что они все увидят сами. Полиции пока не сообщали, да и не будут, наверное, а вот способ, которым этот придурок (за намерения, исключительно) миновал охрану и отключил все системы безопасности, следовало выбить любой ценой. Пожалуй, это уже было что-то интересное и однозначно не скучное. 

Артур вошел в кабинет вслед за отцом и в первое мгновение озадаченно огляделся. Кроме внушительного вида качков в строгих костюмах и какого-то мальчишки, зачем-то привязанного к стулу, там никого, похожего на хитроумного гениального вора, не было. Мальчишка – сущее недоразумение, растрепанное, с оттопыренными ушами, полным обиды взглядом и разбитыми губами под полоской прозрачного скотча – ерзал на своем стуле, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, и смешно дергал ногами. Не нужно слишком хорошо разбираться в людях, чтобы понять – это не их парень, это, максимум, его сообщник, головная боль и большая ошибка в жизни. Утер оценил обстановку, забрал меч и предоставил разъяснение обстоятельств сыну. 

– Вы его поймали? – уточнил Артур, для наглядности указывая жестом в сторону «грабителя». 

– Взяли с мечом в руках. Не сомневайтесь, сэр, это он.

– Вы смотрели записи с камер наблюдения? Они могут многое прояснить, а то и показать настоящего грабителя, – не удержавшись, съязвил Артур. Абсурд же, театральное преставление с заморышем в виде подсадной утки.

– Камеры были отключены, в систему безопасности дома кто-то вторгся извне, электронные замки взломаны. 

– А при нем, – Артур снова указал на мальчишку, – не было ни специального оборудования, ни даже ноутбука, с помощью которого он мог бы потягаться с лучшими хакерами современности? 

– Нет, сэр.

– И он не оказывал сопротивления, когда вы схватили его и в лучших традициях шпионских фильмов привязали к стулу?

– Нет, сэр. 

– Он что-нибудь говорил?

– Пытался, но мы…

– Вы ударили его и запретили болтать, а для верности заклеили рот скотчем?

– Да, он нас не послушался.

Паренек согласно замычал и с надеждой посмотрел на Артура широко распахнутыми наивными глазами. Именно в этот момент все пошло к черту, а первое правило из наставлений Утера стерлось из списка в помпезной рамке. 

_«1. Люди могут выглядеть как угодно, Артур, но никогда, подчеркиваю, никогда не верь им. Никому. И не жалей. Потому что это первый к шаг к тому, что тебя обманут»._

– Развяжите его и отдерите, наконец, этот скотч. И поменьше смотрите телевизор, – раздраженно бросил Артур. 

Пока охранники возились, он снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на спинку ближайшего стула, расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах и закатал рукава. Так он чувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее и внушал доверие. Как бы не выглядел этот мальчишка, кем бы он ни был, но однозначно он обладал интересующей Пендрагонов информацией. А теперь он еще был благодарен Артуру и если что и расскажет, то именно ему. Обычная тактика, Утер на то и надеялся, когда покидал кабинет.

Мальчишка потер запястья, наконец-то перестал ерзать и дотронулся до разбитых губ. На самом деле ничего страшного, но он явно так не считал и осуждающе всхлипнул. На вид ему было не больше восемнадцати, худой и нескладный, одетый в не по размеру большую клетчатую рубаху, не слишком чистый свитер и потертые старые джинсы. Создавалось впечатление, что одеждой он обзавелся в благотворительном приюте, а сам всю жизнь прожил на улице и вообще ничего не ел. Сейчас он мял собственные пальцы, кстати, тонкие и изящные, но ужасно грязные, облизывал языком злополучные яркие губы, чем постоянно привлекал к ним внимание, и явно нервничал. Артур молчал, пристально и почти безэмоционально глядя на него.

– Черт, скажи уже что-нибудь! – совершенно фамильярно и слишком самоуверенно, но взволнованно и раздраженно воскликнул мальчишка. Артур слегка удивился, по его расчетам запуганный парнишка должен был вести себя несколько по-другому и более уважительно, что ли. Но это его ни капли не злило и не задевало, напротив, скорее, умиляло.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Артур. Мальчишка почему-то расстроился.

– А ты разве не знаешь?

– Откуда бы? Мысли читать не умею, а твое имя не вышито у тебя на рубашке. Но, я тебя заверяю, если будешь молчать, то оно там появится. В тюрьме обычно так и делают.

– Мерлин.

– Кто-кто? – Артур расхохотался. Конечно, Экскалибур, Артур, компания «Камелот»… А мальчишка с чувством юмора. – Тогда мой отец, должно быть, колдунья из озера.

– Не совсем, колдунья была куда симпатичнее его, – он грустно вздохнул. – А меня действительно зовут Мерлин, паспорт показать не могу, прости, зато есть читательский билет в кармане джинсов.

Он осторожно потянулся рукой к заднему карману, нелепо выгнулся на стуле, достал маленький прямоугольник пластика и улыбнулся, протягивая его вперед. Артур взял карточку и с трудом отвел взгляд от улыбки Мерлина. И подумал, что отец здорово ошибся, когда доверил ему допрос. И решил, что ни за что не скажет это ему.

– Мерлин Эмрис, студент, – прочитал Артур. – Сам поступил?

– Ага, – Мерлин почесал кончик носа. Намеренно отвлекая внимание, чтобы Артур не заметил его покрасневших ушей. 

– Точно?

– Нет, устроили по социальной программе. Но я подавал большие надежды!

Артур явно задел его чувство гордости, которое у выходцев из самых низов и так невелико. И то, что этот Мерлин сумел поступить, пусть даже при содействии властей, говорит только в его пользу. Не все в его возрасте уже хотят выбраться, наоборот, путаются в сомнительных компаниях, связываются с наркотиками и рано или поздно попадают в лапы полиции. Хотя Мерлин, вот, тоже попал, и в лапы куда более могущественные, чем у Скотланд-Ярда.

– Как ты оказался в кабинете моего отца? – тем же тоном спросил Артур, делая ставку на неожиданность вопроса. 

– Пришел забрать меч, – почти логично и очень наивно ответил Мерлин. 

Ага, и не соврал же. Он успокоился и перестал напоминать забитого котенка. И открыто смотрел на Артура, почти не отводя взгляда, отчего того бросало в жар, а в коленях появлялась странная дрожь, будто взгляд – средство накачать его наркотиками.

– Как ты проник в кабинет? Кто твой сообщник? Тот, кто отключил систему безопасности в одном из самых надежных домов в Англии.

– А что, я не смог бы? – Мерлин чуть подался вперед и снова улыбнулся.

– Ты? – Артур выразительно оглядел его. – Ты слишком жалок для гениального грабителя. Я сомневаюсь, что ты видел вблизи даже старенький компьютер, не говоря уж о том, чтобы попытаться взломать систему. Скорее всего, тебя оставили стоять на страже, а потом бросили, как ненужный балласт. И вот чего я понять не могу – зачем тебя вообще брали с собой? Чтобы подставить? Но глупо думать, что тебя воспримут всерьез, как истинного грабителя. 

Мерлин обиделся. Артур не смог сдержать улыбку. Черт, ему нравился этот мальчишка с его попытками доказать, что он чего-то стоит, выразительной мимикой и чистым взглядом синих глаз.

– Кем тебе приходится этот парень? – спросил Артур, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Мерлина и ловя каждую реакцию. – Ты боишься его? Он твой родственник? Лучший друг? Любовник?

– Что? Не-е-ет! – Мерлин вскинулся, ожидаемо, на последнем предположении. – Нет у меня никакого любовника, – буркнул он, а потом весомо добавил: – Сейчас.

– Значит, бывший любовник? – невинно уточнил Артур.

Мерлин фыркнул и энергично помотал головой, так что слишком длинная челка заплясала у него на лбу. Он снова посмотрел на свои руки, чему-то ухмыльнулся и наконец-то решился. Артур сказал себе, что смотрит на него и ловит каждое его движение исключительно потому, что того требует методика ведения допроса. Разум с ним согласился, а сердце забилось быстрее, навязывая совершенно другую истину.

– Он мой, м-м-м, старый друг, – медленно сказал Мерлин и, конечно, соврал.

– Такой старый, что почти новый? – скептически усмехнулся Артур.

– Что-то типа того.

– Значит, ты не скажешь мне его имя, не скажешь, как он умудрился взломать нашу систему, и зачем ему вообще понадобился Экскалибур.

– О, скажу, – обрадовался Мерлин. – Ну, его зовут Джон Смит, он что-то печатал на компьютере, когда взламывал вашу систему, а Экскалибур ему был нужен, чтобы передать его истинному владельцу, потому что ему голову отвинтят и устроят Конец Света, если меч так и останется не в тех руках.

– Значит, мой отец не истинный владелец Экскалибура? Намекаешь, что его сделка двадцать пять лет назад была фикцией, и на самом деле он украл меч?

– Нет. Просто… – Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и взмахнул руками, как от избытка чувств, слов и воображения. А потом снова глянул на Артура, чего-то не нашел в его лице и глазах и сразу сник. – Ты не поймешь. 

– Да, конечно, я очень непонятливый.

– Не представляешь, какой на самом деле, – фраза прозвучала слишком тепло и нежно, а Мерлин тут же залился краской и отвернулся к книжному шкафу слева от себя. Артуру захотелось рассмеяться и обнять Мерлина, и он подумал, что это было бы не так уж неправильно, потому что когда сходят с ума, любое безумство кажется очень правильным.

Поэтому Артур поднялся со своего места, расправил рукава, застегнул манжеты, надел пиджак, поправил бабочку на шее и пошел к выходу. Предоставит Мерлина Леону, тот должен выбить из мальчишки любое признание. А потом эффективно избавится от него, и никто больше не увидит это недоразумение по имени Мерлин Эмрис. Никогда. Артур впредь будет обуздывать свои чувства и эмоции и строго следовать правилам отца.

– Артур! – раздался сзади отчаянный вопль. Вот уж действительно, теперь Мерлин испугался.  
Артур обернулся и молча кивнул.

– Не уходи, пожалуйста! – взмолился Мерлин. Слишком отчаянно. Переигрывает, если вообще играет.

Артур склонил голову на бок.

– Я… я знаю, где он, – быстро заговорил Мерлин, как заправский лжец, глядя прямо в глаза. – Тот, кто тебе нужен. Он… внизу, среди гостей. Он бы не вышел так просто из дома, он и был на празднике, он не думал, что у него получится, поэтому он сразу так решил. Он умный, кстати, ты знаешь? А, да, знаешь… Очень умный. Его… он называет себя, м-м-м… Дракон… Великий Дракон, это его кличка. И я могу показать его тебе, если ты хочешь.

– Дракон? – переспросил Артур, стараясь не расхохотаться. Это самый провальный допрос в его жизни и самый нелепый. Если камеры уже починили и отец наблюдает за ним, то порядком разочаруется и пересмотрит свои взгляды на ориентацию сына. Обычно так очаровывают и пудрят мозги профессиональные шлюхи. Может, Мерлин подослали к нему с этой целью? Рискованно, никто ведь не знал, что сработает, даже сам Артур не догадывался.

– А что, очень серьезное прозвище. Ты точно не помнишь, м-м-м… меня? – снова спросил Мерлин, причем, с таким видом, будто от ответа Артура зависела как минимум его жизнь.

– А почему я должен тебя помнить? Разве мы встречались?

– А мы не встречались?

– Нет. Абсолютно точно нет.

Если бы встречались, то Артур точно бы запомнил этот дерзкий взгляд, невероятно обаятельные улыбки, изящные руки и общий нелепый, но такой трогательный вид. А то, что Артуру иногда мерещились слезы в этих глазах, от чего сердце сжималось до боли и неожиданно заканчивался воздух в легких, можно было объяснить общими перспективами будущего Мерина. Наверное. 

***

– Куда мы идем? – в пятый раз спросил Мерлин. – Мне казалось, банкетный зал в другой части дома.

– Ты слишком хорошо знаешь мой дом, Мерлин, – сквозь зубы прошипел Артур.

Ему стоило больших трудов убедить отца, что взять Мерлина с собой в зал – вынужденная необходимость. И довольный, даже счастливый вид мальчишки объясняется только тем, что, по его мнению, он отделался очень легко. Что взять с явно глупого подставного лица? В пользу глупости говорило то, как его подставили; в пользу подставы говорила его глупость. Все слишком просто, чтобы поверил отец, и чтобы Артур начал сильно сомневаться в некоторых своих выводах.

– Изучил план, когда шел на дело, – важно ответил Мерлин. Сейчас он явно высчитывал место, куда его мог бы повести Артур. В левом крыле дома находились библиотека, спальня Морганы, несколько комнат прислуги на первом этаже, кухня и спальня самого Артура. Стоило Мерлину сообразить это, как глаза его удивленно распахнулись, и он сбился с шага. Артур был к этому готов, поэтому легко подхватил его под руку и, подумав, решил больше не отпускать. Чтобы не сбежал, исключительно. 

– Нет, Мерлин, мы идем на кухню. Мои люди следят за каждым выходом из дома, незаметно. И если твой друг еще в зале, то пусть он расслабится и подумает, что мы и не думаем его искать. Пять минут назад четверо охранников быстро прошли мимо гостей, вышли из дома и уехали в уже стоящей у крыльца машине. Их видели все. И все подумали, что они явно спешили не просто так. А твой друг наверняка решил, что они отправились на поиски плохого парня, который решил украсть меч отца.

– Может, это была девушка, – нашел, на что возразить Мерлин.

– А это была девушка? – переспросил Артур. Это бы объяснило, почему Мерлин так защищает сообщника, оберегает, можно сказать, и явно врет. Не во всем, по мелочам, но явно не договаривает.

– Если бы это была девушка, то ее бы звали Фрея, – сказал Мерлин и вперился взглядом в Артура. Снова.

То ли от этого взгляда, то ли еще от чего-то столь же необъяснимого и нелепого сердце кольнуло неприязнью, а губы сами скривились в презрительный смешок. Мерлин реакцией остался доволен, Артур мысленно обругал себя за несдержанность и дал Мерлину подзатыльник, чем привел того в полный восторг. 

Второе правило Утера Пендрагона гласило: 

_«2. Никого не подпускай близко к себе, старайся ни к кому не привязываться и разделять работу и личную жизнь. Женись на симпатичной, но не слишком умной девушке своего круга и с выгодой для себя. И никогда не сообщай никому своих истинных намерений, планов и чувств. Этим могут легко воспользоваться»._

Мерлин одной улыбкой стер и его, и Артур не сильно расстроился, осознав это.

– Мне вот интересно, а если на мне сейчас жучок, и мой друг прекрасно слышит все, о чем мы с тобой говорим, – задумчиво протянул Мерлин в очередной попытке… попытке чего? Совершенно не ясно.

– Не может быть, тебя обыскали, когда… – Артур резко остановился, воскрешая в памяти первое впечатление от Мерлина, который тут же неуклюже ткнулся носом в его плечо. Одежда была в порядке, его не обыскали, просто связали и все. Артур даже не подумал отдать такой приказ или сделать это сам! Артур грязно выругался, что делал только в крайних случаях и совсем уж хреновых ситуациях. Статус обязывал, да. – Тебя не обыскали?

Мерлин подозрительно покосился на телефон, за которым успел потянуться Артур, и отчаянно помотал головой. 

– Нет. Но жучка на мне нет, поверь!

– Возможно, так глупо ты бы не проговорился. Но стоит проверить, – Артур достал телефон и набрал номер на быстром наборе. Нужно было сделать кое-какие распоряжения и припугнуть Мерлина. Эта мысль оказалась очень приятной. – Мне нужен еще один комплект парадной одежды, – быстро распорядился Артур. – Меньше, да, именно, у нас должен быть. Принесите в мою спальню, когда найдете. Да, и отец об этом не должен знать, прошу. Да, именно. Нет, никого звать не нужно, сам справлюсь. Спасибо.

Мерлин подозрительно смотрел на него, не такой испуганный, как надеялся Артур, но все равно немного сникший.

– И что ты сейчас будешь делать? – спросил он, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу.

– Искать жучок, – слишком довольно сообщил Артур, будто он садист какой и теперь предвкушает скорую экзекуцию. Нет, судя по всему, он мазохист, потому что действительно вознамерился это сделать. Кажется, чтобы доказать себе, что влечение к этому мальчишке – пустые глупости. Унизить его в своих глазах, чтобы разорвать нить безоговорочного доверия, необъяснимо возникшую между ними. И вытеснить чувство, будто он знает Мерлина уже тысячу лет и только рядом с ним может жить по-настоящему. Вот уж точно сплошная чепуха и абонемент на койку в психушке.

Артур втащил Мерлина в ближайшую незапертую дверь – библиотеку, и провел ключом, запирая замок. Глупо вообще-то, Мерлин мог владеть боевыми искусствами, уложить Артура на лопатки, а то и убить, снова попытаться украсть что-нибудь ценное и взять в заложники весь дом, потребовать выкуп и… да чего только не случается с богатыми людьми в присутствии сомнительных гостей. Но Артур знал, что Мерлин этого не сделает, он был уверен в нем больше, чем в себе, и… Драка и Мерлин? Очень смахивает на остроумный анекдот. 

Мерлин испуганно попятился, пока не уперся спиной в шкаф. Библиотека большая, но бежать из нее некуда.

– Мне нужно обыскать тебя, Мерлин, – спокойно сказал Артур. – И ты при этом должен стоять спокойно и не пытаться делать глупостей. И держать руки так, чтобы я их видел.

– Жучок слишком маленький, чтобы ты прощупал его сквозь одежду, – немного хрипло заметил Мерлин.

– Именно. Поэтому в твоих интересах не дергаться.

– Артур, нет! Ты не можешь, не надо. Я поклянусь тебе, что ничего на мне нет. Поверь мне, пожалуйста, – Мерлин отчаянно всхлипнул и попытался вжаться в шкаф. – Ты не готов, еще слишком рано, ты не должен, – прошептал он и едва слышно добавил: – Я не сдержусь, и ты меня убьешь прямо тут.

Артур подумал, что прямо тут он бы сделал с Мерлином кое-что другое. Точно сделал бы, и если сейчас начать стаскивать с него одежду и искать очень маленькое прослушивающее устройство, которое можно прикрепить к любой части тела… Он просто свихнется, вряд ли сможет сдержаться и поступит так, как не поступал ни разу в своей жизни – возьмет Мерлина силой на одном из библиотечных диванов. И это после получаса знакомства и того факта, что Мерлин – вор, лжец и совершенно не умеет разговаривать с людьми его, Артура, круга и положения. Последний аргумент выглядел особенно внушительно. Артур рассмеялся своим мыслям, чтобы хоть как-то скинуть напряжение, попытался дышать глубже, прогнать из воображения назойливые ведения процесса обыска Мерлина и вообще взять себя в руки. Еще немного, и его излишняя заинтересованность парнишкой-грабителем станет слишком заметна.

– Да, подслушивающее устройство слишком мало, поэтому я поступлю проще, – весомо и неожиданно спокойно сказал Артур и подошел к одному из столов, верхний ящик которого оказался закрыт на мудреный замок. – У меня есть прибор, который сможет вывести из строя любой жучок, и все, что мне нужно сделать, это помахать им перед тобой. Не так страшно, правда же?

Мерлин медленно кивнул, недоверчиво поднимая взгляд. Ну, вот чего так испугался-то? Сначала храбрился, будто совсем не осознавал своего положения, а теперь зажался весь, стоило упомянуть про раздевание. Не стесняется же он! И не думает же действительно, что его могут изнасиловать в процессе обыска. Хотя тщательный осмотр предполагает хм-м… поиск во всех доступных и труднодоступных местах, но и это можно пережить, если постараться.

Артур демонстративно неторопливо открыл ящик, нашел упомянутый приборчик и, излучая спокойствие и доброжелательность, приблизился к Мерлину. 

– Не бойся, – скорее, приказал он, и мальчишка будто послушался, сразу расслабился и полностью доверился.

Водя приборчиком перед Мерлином, Артур чувствовал себя плохим фокусником на ярмарке, а то и вовсе шарлатаном. Пассы руками были очень похожи. Попутно он старался не слишком пристально осматривать контуры тела под мешковатой одеждой и не заглядывать в глаза. Там было слишком много того, что понять не получалось. Никаких волн или электрической активности не зафиксировалось – Мерлин был чист, и его честность в этом вопросе приятно удивила Артура. 

– А зачем было дверь запирать? – поинтересовался Мерлин, когда они вновь вышли в коридор.

– Чтобы ты понял серьезность моих намерений и не вздумал делать глупости. А провести обыск вручную я был готов, если бы потребовалось, – Артур вновь схватил его за руку чуть выше локтя и мстительно подумал, что наверняка оставит синяки на бледной тонкой коже. Может, этот Мерлин девчонка, и поэтому так испугался?

– Давай, лучше в другой раз, – осторожно улыбнулся Мерлин и даже не попытался высвободиться.

– Ловлю на слове, – поддержал игру Артур неожиданно охрипшим голосом.

На кухне Артур усадил Мерлина за стол, принял из рук повара полную яств тарелку и поставил на специальную подставку перед мальчишкой. Сам сел напротив и утащил канапе из небольшой горочки. Вряд ли Мерлин сможет съесть все, повар расстарался на славу.

– Приступай, – Артур кивнул на тарелку и стащил еще канапешку. – Это довольно вкусно.

Мерлин недоверчиво понюхал еду и потянулся за вилкой.

– С чего это ты решил меня накормить?

– Это естественное желание, которое возникает у каждого, кто видит тебя. К тому же, ты должен выглядеть довольным жизнью, когда будешь изображать одного из гостей моего отца.

– Зачем? – спросил Мерлин с набитым ртом. На еду он набросился, будто действительно не ел неделю. 

– Потому что я не могу провести в зал заморыша в дешевых тряпках, не привлекая внимания. Это будет странно и загадочно, а люди моего круга больше всего любят странности и загадки в поведении окружающих. Это ж такая почва для сплетен и фантазии! Поэтому ты наденешь то, что я скажу, не будешь блестеть голодными глазами, а вежливо улыбаться. Я представлю тебя своим… м-м-м… дальним родственником, приехавшим погостить. Все равно пойдут слухи, но не такие катастрофичные, как если бы я показал тебя всем в твоем естественном виде.

– Пойдут слухи, что я твой тайный любовник, и ты решился притащить меня на прием под носом у своего отца, – заметил Мерлин и даже жевать перестал, ожидая ответ. Думал, что это провокация, наивный мальчик.

– Я же говорю, не столь катастрофичные. Все лучше, чем, если все узнают, что кто-то смог почти обокрасть отца. Его же засмеют! А я имею право на маленькие слабости. К тому же, меня больше никогда не увидят в твоем обществе, и болтать перестанут.

– Не увидят, – грустно согласился Мерлин. – Да?

– Да, – твердо и решительно ответил Артур, сильно сомневаясь, что это будет действительно так. Хотелось послать все к черту и сбежать с Мерлином в закат, начать новый год с чистого листа. Пора зафиксировать этапы: первая минута знакомства – неожиданная симпатия, первые пятнадцать минут – странная заинтересованность, первые полчаса – желание трахнуть, первые сорок пять минут – намерение никогда не отпускать от себя. Что ж, еще через пятнадцать минут он, вероятно, потащит Мерлина под венец. А через полчаса познает на собственной шкуре присказку «и умерли в один день», когда отец узнает о его импульсивных порывах.

После этого разговора аппетита у Мерлина поубавился. Он вяло ковырял вилкой рагу и пытался вытащить из салата маслины, буркнув, что терпеть их не может. Выискался гурман на артурову голову. Сам Артур с удовольствием наблюдал за ним, по-прежнему жадно ловя каждое движение и впитывая в себя эти знания, как что-то давно забытое, но очень желанное. Как все красоты мира после большой амнезии, когда память начинает возвращаться медленно, но вокруг все так ново и ярко, что дух захватывает.

Артур отодвинул от Мерлина тарелку, прекратив мучения несчастной еды, которую теперь просто возили по тарелке на скорость, и поставил перед ним бокал шампанского.

– От хороших гостей к середине вечера обязательно должно слегка пахнуть алкоголем, а мы решили, что ты у нас будешь хорошим гостем, – пояснил Артур. – Много пить я тебе не дам, конечно, мне не нужны танцы на столе и твои плебейские выходки.

– Я никогда не танцевал на столе, – с гордостью заметил Мерлин.

– Когда-нибудь станцуешь, но не сегодня, определенно.

Мерлин хлебнул из бокала и закашлялся, Артур закатил глаза. Нет, он не купится, не поверит, что уличный мальчишка не привык пить, так просто не бывает! Мерлин мужественно сделал еще два глотка, потом приноровился и опустошил бокал до дна.

– Мне больше нравится полусладкое, брют постоянно попадает не в то горло, – пояснил он с хитрой улыбкой. Артур громко фыркнул и обозвал его идиотом, Мерлин был счастлив.

***

Смокинг, точно по размеру Мерлина, уже висел на дверце шкафа в комнате Артура. Неплохой, из числа запасных, если кому-то из гостей срочно понадобится переодеться. Утер не любил вспоминать, что когда-то он сам был не на вершине общественного строя Англии. Да, из хорошей родовитой семьи, не бедной, но и недостаточно богатой. Но иногда он все же принимал у себя дальних родственников, подыскивал среди них работников для своей фирмы и, если нужно было, одевал для приемов и праздников – своеобразный тест на желание работать с ним. Так и скапливались в доме запасы почти новых шмоток.

Мерлин скептически оглядел предложенную одежду, вплоть до нижнего белья, повертел в руке галстук-бабочку, покосился на Артура, обреченно вздохнул, а потом одним движением сгреб все в охапку и отправился в ванную – мыться и переодеваться. Конечно, и даже надеяться не стоило на то, что он начнет это делать прямо посреди комнаты. Глупо, но уж очень желанно… 

Из ванной доносились звуки возни, шум воды, потом что-то упало, разбилось, влажно шмякнулось на пол. Мерлин выругался и странно зашептал что-то, слов было не разобрать. Не то, чтобы Артур подслушивал, просто в его интересах было глаз с мальчишки не спускать и следить, чтобы он ничего не натворил. И Артур был счастлив в этой роле добровольного стража, он сомневался, что кому-то вообще удалось бы так же хорошо наладить контакт с ершистым подростком-грабителем. Артур легко наплевал на все наставления отца, чувствуя, как жизнь закладывает крутой вираж. Он никогда не верил, что она может измениться так внезапно, за какой-то час, от простой близости другого человека. Артур почти не влюблялся раньше, он мог увлечься, даже наделать малую толику глупостей, но даже они были четко взвешены и одобрены по критериям «немного побузить», он неизменно гордился своей способностью сохранять голову на плечах и думать верхним мозгом, а не нижним, даже в подростковом возрасте. Ему просто было неинтересно бегать за девчонками или парнями, пытаться сказаться влюбленными и нежно ворковать на лавочках. Их глаза он находил пустыми и бесцветными, их улыбки слишком сладкими и лживыми, их слова бессмысленными и глупыми, а их поцелуи мокрыми и безвкусными. Если ему требовалось удовлетворить потребности собственного тела, то он просто договаривался с такими же практичными женщинами и был полностью доволен и удовлетворен. И Артур всегда считал это своим неоспоримым достоинством, он мог выбирать здраво и с пользой, а не бросаться в омут бесполезных гормонов, как это часто делала Моргана и большинство его друзей. И вот теперь все полетело к чертям: все логически выкладки и двадцать пять прожитых в строгих рамках лет, все убеждения. И общая картина собственного мира поплыла красками – синими, как глаза Мерлина, красными, как назойливое ощущение от его близости, легкими, дерзкими, и очень теплыми, как его улыбка и взгляды исподтишка, когда он думал, что Артур его не видит. И теперь-то этот мир обрел настоящий смысл и гордое название, подозрительно похожее на «Мерлин». Будто давно знакомое и очень любимое название, которое заросло пылью, что не прочтешь, а теперь просто кто-то провел влажной тряпкой, и надпись засияла новым блеском. Ярким, теплым, золотым. Теперь Артур не был уверен, что сходит с ума, теперь он думал, что просто возвращается наконец-то домой, к истинному самому себе.

Третье правило Утера было лаконичным: 

_«3. Всегда следуй установленным тобой же правилам, и знай – настоящие правила, они как законы, для сильных людей из них не бывает исключений»._

Третье правило Утера громко треснуло и лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь.

Мерлин вышел из ванной босиком, одетый в брюки и рубашку, которую застегивал на ходу, влажные волосы торчали во все стороны, он сосредоточенно закусывал губу и у самой кровати споткнулся о приготовленные ботинки. Потрясающая координация. Артур даже не удивился, а Мерлин и не обратил внимания, он справился с пуговицами, заправил рубашку в штаны, снова скрылся в ванной и вернулся оттуда с галстуком в руке, глядя на него крайне озадаченно. Он явно плохо представлял, что с ним нужно делать. Артур молча выхватил галстук и развернул Мерлина к себе лицом.

– Я вообще-то носил такие раньше, но как-то уже очень давно, вот и забыл, – смущенно пробормотал Мерлин.

– Да куда уж тебе, – усмехнулся в ответ Артур. Мерлин оказался почти таким же высоким, как и он сам, может, чуть-чуть пониже, но он еще мог вырасти, в его-то возрасте. И Артур знал, что вырастет, немного, сантиметров на пять. И он был теперь очень близко, смотрел сосредоточенно и отрывисто дышал. Не было никаких сомнений, что близость Артура волнует его и заставляет сердце бешено колотиться, судя по тому, как билась венка на его шее, которую Артур случайно задел рукой.

– Я совсем не такой, как ты думаешь, – севшим голосом сообщил Мерлин.

– Конечно, такой, – улыбнулся Артур. – Я думаю, что ты идиот, каких поискать, что ты не сказал мне всей правды про свою роль в ограблении, что ты не так прост, как кажешься, и что ты сейчас беззастенчиво пялишься на меня, но чего-то сильно боишься, зажимаешься и колеблешься. Так что тебя останавливает, Мерлин? Это мог бы быть твой звездный час – соблазнить хозяина дома, затащить в его в постель и делать с ним все, на что фантазии хватит. Но ты, очевидно, не хочешь этим воспользоваться. То есть, хочешь, но что-то тебя останавливает. Разве я не прав?

Мерлин вытаращил глаза, в которых появилось что-то новенькое – ярость.

– Ты болван! – выдохнул он. – Осел и настоящая задница, ничуть не изменился. И часто кто-то соглашается прыгнуть к тебе в постель после такой речи?

Артур расхохотался. Мерлин все понял совершенно не так и увидел какие-то свои смыслы и намеки, которых точно быть не могло. Это не Артур соблазнял Мерлина, это Мерлин всем своим видом показывал, что совсем даже не прочь прямо сейчас и прямо тут, тем более что кровать в двух шагах имеется.

– Обычно я использую другие методы соблазнения, – спокойно сказал Артур и отступил на шаг, галстук-бабочка был повязан идеально. Очень просто было сосредоточиться на процессе и длинном узком куске ткани, чтобы удержать себя в руках. К тому, Артур нутром чуял, еще рано для более решительных действий. – А к тебе у меня нет никаких намерений, кроме как вычислить твоего сообщника и сдать тебя своей охране. Они не будут так церемониться с тобой, поверь.

Мерлин промолчал, уселся на диван и начал натягивать носки. Правильный порядок одевания был ему явно не знаком, благо, к середине вечеринки ему простят небольшую помятость.

– Я готов, – кисло сообщил Мерлин, разглядывая себя в зеркале.

Выглядел он отлично. Костюм сел идеально и очень ему шел, облегал фигуру, подчеркивая еще подростковую хрупкость и уже заметную изящность, которая никуда не денется с возрастом, может, станет немного менее заметна. 

– Не совсем, – возразил Артур и, с трудом оторвав взгляд от изгибов тела Мерлина, направился в ванную.

С опаской открыв дверь и вдохнув слишком влажный и горячий воздух, будто Мерлин мылся крутым кипятком, Артур огляделся. Кроме мыла на стене и пары луж на полу, там было все в порядке: мусорное ведро пусто, а все стеклянные предметы живы и здоровы. Но Артур точно слышал, как что-то разбилось.

– Эй, Мерлин, что ты умудрился разбить в моей ванной? – напрямую спросил он.

– Ничего, – осторожно ответил Мерлин, хмурясь, будто что-то быстро соображая.

– Я слышал звон разбитого стекла, и я нашел это, – он показал маленький голубой цветок на вытянутой ладони, – около тумбы. Они стоят в стеклянной вазе, но совсем не там, куда их обычно ставит горничная.

– Да, я их брал, нюхал немного, но ничего не разбивал. А ты… наверное слышал плеск воды, один был очень громким, и подумал, что это разбилась ваза! – Мерлин едва не выдохнул от облегчения и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

Артур задумчиво сверлил его взглядом, но так и не смог придумать еще какого-нибудь правдоподобного объяснения. В конце концов, он взял расческу и подманил Мерлина к себе. Тот нехотя подошел, не зная, чего еще ожидать. И если сначала Артур хотел сунуть ему расческу в руку и приказать привести кошмар на голове в порядок, то теперь он сжал пальцы на костлявом плече, поставил Мерлина перед зеркалом, встал сзади и сам провел жесткими зубцами по непослушным волосам. Мерлин замер, раскрыв рот и наблюдая за плавными размеренными движениями артуровых пальцев, который не удержался и пропустил между ними прядь.

– Тебя кто-нибудь учил вытирать голову полотенцем? – спросил Артур, берясь за фен.

– И так нормально, – буркнул Мерлин.

Артур стоял за его спиной, сушил волосы, снова пропуская пряди между пальцев, старался как-то пригладить вихры и блаженно улыбался. Черт возьми, он не может сейчас уложить Мерлина в постель, но это, кажется, и не нужно, потому что тогда он просто умрет от переизбытка ощущений. Сейчас ему было достаточно вдыхать запах своего шампуня, каких-то трав (Мерлин спит в парке на газоне?) и чего-то еще очень знакомого, но давно забытого. Вдыхать и впускать в себя воспоминания по капле. Он хотел быть с Мерлином, но хотел быть с ним самим собой, а пока остается лишь проваливаться в морок и смаргивать яркие реалистичные картины перед глазами. Картины о рыцарях, своем королевстве, большом замке и все том же Мерлине. Пока это были разбросанные кусочки пазла, но они уже складывались в четкую и объясняющую все картину. Но Мерлину он пока ничего не сказал и вообще не подал виду, ему нужно быть уверенным, ему нужно знать, прежде чем он сделает шаг.

***

В зале было шумно и наконец-то весело. Гости выпили достаточно, чтобы наплевать на чопорный лоск, смеяться в голос и быть именно в той компании, которая им по душе. Артур отыскал глазами отца, который за что-то отчитывал Моргану. Она вырядилось в облегающее платье с вызывающе глубоким декольте, не открывающим, однако, ничего лишнего. Моргана так и жила, скользя по границам дозволенного, дразня отца, но всегда идеально чувствуя меру. Она отступала за секунду до катастрофы, пока что она успевала это сделать. Мерлин испуганно выглядывал из-за плеча Артура, а, перехватив взгляд Утера, вовсе спрятался, весь уместился за широкими плечами и мощным торсом.

– Ты постарался, – констатировал Утер, оценив внешний вид Мерлина.

– Просто отмыл, накормил и одел, нам не нужны лишние слухи.

– Именно. Пройдись с ним по залу, присмотрись к гостям. Я знаю здесь всех, но это не значит, что среди них нет вора. И сделай что-нибудь, чтобы он не выглядел таким испуганным.

Мерлин зачарованно смотрел то на Утера, то на Моргану, то на стоящих неподалеку Леона и Гвен, хлопал глазами и действительно выглядел так, будто его через мгновение на костре сожгут. Артур догадывался, в чем причина, поэтому сказал отцу, чтобы он не беспокоился и возвращался к своим гостям. И лучше теперь Утеру вообще не смотреть на сына, потому что ему совершенно не понравится, что тот задумал и решительно вознамерился воплотить в жизнь. Иначе он подумал бы, что признаться перед всеми в том, что его почти успешно обокрали – меньшее из зол и отличный отвлекающий маневр. Сейчас все казалось на удивление простым и понятным, а решиться оказалось невероятно легко. 

– Постарайся вести себя прилично, братец, – кинула через плечо Моргана. – Обещай мне, что не расстроишь папочку.

– Обещаю, – криво усмехнулся Артур. С Морганой у него были сложные отношения. Они оба предпочитали любить друг друга, но на расстоянии.

Четвертое правило Утера: 

_«4. Никогда не давай обещаний, юли и по возможности ставь расплывчатые сроки. Так ты никогда не нарушишь данное слово, будешь честен перед собой, и никто не сможет упрекнуть тебя в отсутствии благородства и в пренебрежении доверием оппонента»._

Артур собственноручно стер его раскрытой ладонью и рукавом дорогого пиджака – символа его статуса и общественного положения.

Мерлин за его спиной шумно выдохнул. Кажется, он дышать не решался, пока Утер не отошел на достаточное расстояние. 

– Ты боишься моего отца? Настолько? – удивился Артур.

– Он почти не изменился… и теперь точно не питает ко мне ни капли симпатии. В нагрузку к тебе мне еще достались твои родственники, – буркнул Мерлин, явно надеясь, что Артур его не услышит.

– Давай не будем разговаривать о моем отце, – Артур огляделся и жестом поприветствовал Персиваля и Елену, которые все еще пытались найти общий язык и хоть одну тему для разговора, близкую им обоим, кроме надоевшей погоды и случайно посмотренного ими обоими фильма. Их собирались поженить, они флегматично размышляли, стоит ли соглашаться. Артур показал, что не может сейчас к ним подойти, схватил Мерлина за руку, что не укрылось, казалось, ни от кого, и повел по периметру зала.

– У тебя ладонь потная, успокойся, – шепнул Артур, склонившись к самому уху Мерлина.

– Твой отец меня убьет, теперь уже точно, чтобы я тебе не мешал. Я не могу не волноваться, – Мерлин крепче сжал руку Артура в ответ.

– Он ничего тебе не сделает. И никогда не мог сделать.

Мерлин резко остановился и уставился на Артура во все глаза, неприлично приоткрыв рот. Вот уж точно деревенщина, никаких манер, как не было, так и нет.

– Тихо, Мерлин, идем. Он тебе ничего не сделал, потому что согласен со мной – ты не грабитель, – Артур тщательно подбирал слова и, в общем-то, сказал чистую правду. Часть правды.

– А-а, – разочарованно выдавил из себя Мерлин и тяжело вздохнул. Артуру тут же стало его жалко, но козыри были у него в руках, а Мерлин не сильно обидится на небольшую задержку в предоставлении полной информации. К тому же, так приятно наблюдать за его непосредственными реакциями и явной надеждой.

– Ты знаешь, Ме-е-ерлин, – Артур не отказал себе в удовольствии протянуть родное имя и перекатить его во рту, как горстку гладких камушков, – отсюда очень плохо видно гостей, нам нужно забраться повыше.

Мерлин снова вздрогнул и с подозрением прищурился. Артур потянул его прямо на отвратительно приторно-сладкую сцену, куда уже решились забраться несколько дерзких парочек. Словно по команде заиграла медленная музыка, может, просто заметили, что хозяйский сын вознамерился совершить что-то отчаянно смелое, и подыграли ему. Артур притянул Мерлина к себе и прижал как можно крепче, обвивая руками и очень недвусмысленно утыкаясь губами в оттопыренное покрасневшее ухо.

– Ты сводишь меня с ума, Мерлин, – зашептал Артур чистую правду и с удовольствием почувствовал, как вокруг его шеи немного несмело обвились тонкие длинные руки. – Ты заставляешь меня забыть обо всем: о моей семье, о карьере, о положении, о здравом смысле. Ты ворвался в мою жизнь полтора часа назад и успел поставить все с ног на голову. Ты делаешь это, чтобы я не сдал тебя отцу, так? – Мерлин дернулся, но Артур только крепче прижал его к себе, жалея, что они не могут прямо сейчас стать единым целым… одной медалью с двумя сторонами. Снова. – Ты ведь знаешь, я никогда не сделал бы этого. Я бы лгал, придумывал нелепые отговорки, рассказал бы, что ты влюблен в Гвен, или просто бы сгреб в охапку и утащил бы тебя подальше. Так ведь? Я бы сделал что угодно, чтобы ты оставался рядом, Мерлин, и сейчас точно не упущу своего. 

Мерлин всхлипнул, чуть отстранился и посмотрел Артуру в глаза.

– Артур, – прошептал он со значением, обращаясь к своему королю. – Ты придурок.

И всхлипнув, уткнулся носом в его шею.

– Конечно, именно эти слова я жаждал услышать все это время, – смеясь, ответил Артур и погладил Мерлина по голове.

– Ты не жаждал, ты спал, – приглушенно возразил Мерлин. – А я ждал все это время, а потом умер, потом родился и едва дожил до сегодняшнего дня и снова чуть не скончался, когда ты заявил, что меня не знаешь и вообще собираешься убить.

– Мне снились сны…

– Я рад, мне тоже иногда снились, и я возненавидел просыпаться.

– Прости…

– Ты не виноват, Артур.

Музыка закончилась, и Артур замер вместе с ней, бережно держа Мерлина в своих объятиях. Он поймал полный ярости и презрения взгляд Утера, восторженный и одобряющий Морганы, немного грустный и спокойный Гвен и откровенно веселый и понимающий Леона. Больше его в этом зале не интересовал никто, или их просто не было видно. Артур отстранился от Мерлина, снова схватил его руку и повел в противоположную от всех сторону, очень надеясь, что никому не придет в голову следовать за ними. Что Моргана, Леон и Гвен смогут удержать Утера и дадут Артуру необходимое, чтобы окончательно проснуться, время.

– Эй, а как же грабитель? – весело поинтересовался Мерлин.

– Я его уже поймал и в данный момент собираюсь сотворить с ним такое, что он будет кричать, не переставая, пока не сорвет голос. Мой отец назовет это диким унижением.

– Любой грабитель очень испугается такой перспективы, – Мерлин сиял от счастья, грозясь ослепить, как мог только он, но только рядом с Артуром.

Артур втолкнул его в одну из гостевых комнат, дрожащими руками закрыл дверь и запер ее на цепочку – почему-то в гостевых комнатах были эти цепочки, как в дешевых квартирах. Он ввел свой уникальный код на цифровой панели слева от двери, чтобы никто точно не вошел, и для верности подпер дверь стулом. А потом толкнул Мерлина к ближайшей стене и навис над ним, не решаясь двигаться дальше, вновь изучая его лицо, контур губ и открытый, полный желания взгляд.

– Ты прекрасен. Хорошо, что я не помнил тебя раньше. Я бы не смог жить, зная, что ты не со мной, а где-то, с кем-то. 

– Ты эгоистичная задница, – привычно фыркнул Мерлин. – А еще король, вошедший в легенды. Знали бы они тебя лично… Хотя вполне возможно, еще узнают, дракон намекал, что тебя снова потянет к власти и великим свершениям. Я тебя ведь и искать-то начал с богатеньких семей, приближенных к власти. Королевскую семью проверил в первую очередь…

Артур не стал слушать его дальше, а просто заткнул поцелуем. Он помнил, что это самый надежный и, наверное, единственный способ заставить Мерлина замолчать. Оказывается, он помнил слишком мало, потому что вкус этих губ, их мягкая податливость, упрямый напор и язык, умело переплетающийся с его, оказались лавиной, грозящий смести с ног и закружить в водовороте ощущений. Мерлин жался к нему, беспорядочно шарил руками по телу и показывал, как он ждал, как ему было сложно и что сейчас он долго не продержится. Мерлин был подарком к началу года или даром завершающегося. Мерлин был благом многовековой давности, и он имел значение прямо сейчас. Великий маг, невероятно преданный одному человеку, посвятивший ему жизнь и последующее существование. Мальчишка-слуга, которого угораздило влюбиться в своего принца. Судьба. Мерлин стонал, теперь вцепившись пальцами в волосы и плечо Артура, и старался удержаться на ногах, и не замечал, что по щекам его текут слезы. Артур вряд ли задумывался над всей этой пафосной философской чепухой, он терзал любимые губы, вновь вспоминал родное тело, упивался ощущениями реальными и давно прошедшими, но возвращающимися на положенное место. 

Артур подхватил Мерлина на руки, дав сигнал обхватить себя ногами, и понес к постели, зацеловывая соленые дорожки на его лице. Мерлин был легче, чем помнил Артур, в силу возраста и недоедания, но это скоро будет исправлено. Их одежда большей частью уже валялась на полу, и невозможно было сказать – то ли они сами от нее избавились, то ли магия постаралась, все равно сейчас ее контролировать никто не стал бы, да и не смог. На разговоры вслух их не тянуло, как бывало прежде – веселые перепалки, пока хватало дыхания и оставались хоть какие-то мысли. Теперь за них говорили их тела, все равно срывающийся, рыдающий голос Мерлина и полный священного благоговения – Артура, были бы жалким подобием на общение и ту связь, что натянутым золотым канатом встряхнулась, проснулась и засияла, обозначая себя еще сильнее, чем раньше. 

Артур стянул с Мерлина свои собственные старые боксеры, которые он носил еще подростком, и рассмеялся этому факту, уткнувшись ему в живот. Мерлин нетерпеливо подался навстречу, изнывая от желания и вряд ли осознавая, что вообще происходит вокруг. Артур осторожно дотронулся до его члена, проследил пальцем до снования и легко сжал яички, зачарованно следя за своими же действиями. А потом наклонился и тот же путь в обратном направлении проделал языком, в конце вобрав в себя головку, дразня ее, играясь, как с самой вкусной конфетой. Мерлин метался на кровати, сбив простыню и умоляя то ли продолжать, то ли остановиться и взять его. Артур не стал прислушиваться, успеет еще сделать все, на что хватит фантазии, со своим Мерлином. А сейчас он заглотил его член глубже, желая свести с ума и в какой-то, очень малой степени, искупить свою вину за то, что отсутствовал так долго. Он заглотил до основания, припоминая, что когда-то был очень хорош в этом, вопреки обвинениям Мерлина в беспросветном эгоизме. Он удерживал бедра Мерлина, не позволяя ему толкаться, навязывая свою игру, беря глубоко в горло и выпуская почти полностью. Он мял ягодицы Мерлина, попутно подготавливая его ко второму раунду и просто не в силах убрать с них руки. Он почти забыл про собственные нужды, потому что все, что хотелось сейчас, это сделать своего Мерлина счастливым. Наверное, именно поэтому, чувствуя, как Мерлин выплескивается ему в горло, Артур кончил сам, заработав самый мощный оргазм в этой своей жизни и попутно нарушив пятое правило своего отца.

_«5. Никогда не ставь чьи-то потребности выше своих собственных. Эгоизм – это путь к успеху»._

***

– Однажды я снова пришел к тому озеру, залез в него по колено и заорал, что если мне тебя не вернут, то я уничтожу весь Лондон, весь Альбион, весь мир. И я не шутил, я просто свихнулся от одиночества и ожидания и твердо намеревался так и сделать. Я бы смог, я был опытен и мудр и невероятно силен. Наверное, это оказалось действительно опасным для Альбиона, и мне поверили по-настоящему. В тот же миг, будто все замерло вокруг, задумалось, напряглось, и я почувствовал, что ты родился. И в тот же миг, наверное, от радости или еще от чего, или мироздание сжалилось надо мной, я умер. А потом родился в бедном квартале, и моя мать тут же отказалась от меня, и первые семнадцать лет своей жизни я не помнил вообще ничего из своей долгой прошлой жизни. Имя мне дали в приюте, уж не знаю по какому принципу, но они угадали. А может, это моя магия посодействовала, так же, как и с тобой. Я тебя недолго искал, потом пытался встретиться, как-то попасться на глаза, но ты меня не замечал даже. Ну а когда я узнал, что Экскалибур находится не в твоих руках, то решил действовать. Дракон обещал великие беды, если меч будет у кого-то, кроме тебя. Поэтому я попытался его украсть и глупо попался, забыв поставить следящее заклинание. Это ведь я раньше был старым и мудрым, а теперь я хоть и помню все, но чувствую себя на реальные восемнадцать.

– Восемнадцать? – скептически переспросил Артур. Он внимательно слушал, и с каждым словом просто прижимал Мерлина крепче к себе, не зная, что вообще можно сказать человеку, который ждал его так долго. Но вот в его возрасте сильно сомневался.

– Эй, мне вообще-то полторы тысячи лет, – возмутился Мерлин. – А тебе за пятьдесят с трудом перевалило в общей сложности.

– Не с трудом. А тебе… пусть даже восемнадцать, человека судят по его умственному развитию, – Артур потрепал его макушке. – Поэтому тебе восемнадцать. В моем присутствии ты никогда не будешь старше и мудрее.

– Иначе ты не сможешь шпынять меня, – рассмеялся Мерлин. – Совесть не позволит.

Это было так похоже на старые времена, что Артур не удержался, решив, что разговор можно завершить и потом. Он завозился, а потом ловко перевернул Мерлина на спину и навис над ним, решая, с чего бы начать. Пожалуй, пока стандартно – с поцелуев, он еще не насытился вкусом Мерлина, он бы вообще от него не отрывался. И после первого поцелуя Артур почувствовал, что вновь возбужден до предела, и не только он. Поэтому он продолжил, попутно стараясь почти вслепую дотянуться до верхнего ящика прикроватной тумбочки.

– У нас все для гостей, все, что может понадобиться в спальне, – пояснил он, нащупывая баночку со смазкой.

Мерлина пришлось долго подготавливать, для него это было в первый раз. Кажется, у него были те же проблемы с близостью и влюбленностью, что и у Артура – не хотелось никого. Но Артур превратил это в веселую дразнящую игру, попутно зацеловывая живот Мерлина, дразня его соски, оставляя собственные метки, но не прикасаясь к члену. Он вспоминал, как они любили делать это раньше, и даже едва все не испортил, заставив Мерлина смеяться до колик, когда заговорил о том, как много раз их едва не поймали на «месте преступления» и как искусно они умели прятаться при этом. А потом он вошел в Мерлина очень осторожно и, стараясь не причинить ему боль, начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп и не прекращая касаться его губ и тела быстрыми колкими поцелуями. А потом он просто потерялся в их близости и перестал что-либо помнить или осознавать, а его мир съежился до широко распахнутых синих глаз, прерывистого дыхания и восхитительных полных губ, а сам он просто стал единым целым с человеком, который абсолютно точно был предназначен ему самой судьбой, как бы пафосно это не звучало… Когда-то дракон очень любил так выражаться в отношении Артура и Мерлина, наверное, с тех пор мало что изменилось…

Артур путем недолгих размышлений сформулировал для себя новое правило, только одно и очень короткое.

_«Люби Мерлина и будь ему предан»._

Позже Мерлин, на пять минут вновь став мудрым, объяснит, что Утер, Моргана, Леон, Гвен, Персиваль, Елена и многие-многие другие – это те же люди, те же души, что и были тогда. Из века в век любовь возвращается как любовь, а друзья остаются прежними, а враги оказываются давно знакомыми. Вот только у Мерлина и Артура оказались проблемы с настоящей смертью, поэтому и остальные немного застопорились с настоящей жизнью. Но теперь все пойдет наилучшим образом и вернется на круги своя. Артура у Мерлина забрать больше не посмеют, потому что у него теперь есть эффективный рычаг давления на мироздание…


End file.
